darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shox Questions SS
7/28/2011 09:29 PM Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Skywarp Thundercracker Shockwave NPCed by Taweret Starscream is sitting at a table with various computer screens on it, keyboards.. beakers.. handheld devices and assorted sciency stuff. The Air Commander is going from one monitor to the other reading what’s on the screen. "We need another scan..." he says out loud as he lights an enercig. Shockwave's steady foot falls enter the science facilities. His single optic finding the Air Commander hunched over his work. "Starscream." he intones in greeting. Skywarp is leaning against the wall, annoying Starscream with his very pres, I mean watching. Starscream looks up at Shockwave, his optics passing over Skywarp as they go. He huffs a bit then focuses on Shockwave, "Shockwave." he says in reply in a rather dry tone. Shockwave glances over at Skywarp a moment, then strides over to where Starscream is seated. "How are you progressing on the acid rain solution?" he inquires. Starscream gets a thoughtful look on his face for a nanoclick. "How are you progressing with the acid rain research?" he counter questions. Shockwave looks down at the mech at this question, unmoving and unreadable. "Your question is illogical. Query: Since when did you share equal scientific footing with me?" Starscream smirks, "Why would the great Shockwave need any assistance from anyone in researching the origin of the Acid Rain storms?" Skywarp snickers. Thundercracker steps into the room, stops abruptly when he sees Screamer in a stare-off with Shockwave, then sidles toward 'Warp in the hopes of going unnoticed. Shockwave raises his cannon arm slightly as he states, "I do not question our Emperor's reasonings for allowing you to finish what you started Starscream. I will remind you that I can do the research without your assistance. You, however, would need mine." Starscream stares at the one opticed wonder for a second and then stands away from his chair, "WHAT did you just say? You do not question Megatron’s reasonings for /allowing/ me to work on this problem! Are you saying that you don’t think I can solve this? You don't think I have the skill?!!" and yes his voice has hit nails on scratchboard tone. Skywarp rolls his optics and elbows TC. Shockwave doesn't move one iota as Starscream rises from his chair and raises his vocalizations to that level of 'how dare you' tonality. "Query: Are your audios in need of maintenance?" and then without missing a beat, nonplused by the other mech, "You have had several solar cycles to solve the issue, and yet have not come up with a resolution. Hypothesis: You cannot solve it on your own." Thundercracker winces at the increasingly shrill tone of Screamer's voice, then shoots a glare at Skywarp when he gets elbowed. Cut it out, dude, or you'll make them pay attention to us. Starscream snaps, "This is not the only thing I’m working on at the same time!" he suddenly stops and then vents some air through his intakes, "Why am I even talking to you about this? Megatron is the only one I have to answer to. NOT you!" Shockwave's optic brightens slightly. "Then perhaps you should consider sharing the work load if it is too much for you to handle Starscream." the mech points out. "No one asked you to take on so much. It seems to me that you are attempted to curry the Emperor's favor." Starscream snorts and the look on his face turns to humor, "Me? Curry favor? Why would you think that? That’s not something you'd do is it?" Skywarp attempts to stifle a snigger. It doesn't work. Thundercracker glares at Skywarp again and elbows him back. Shut up! You say, "What I do or do not do is not under scrutiny here, Starscream." a pause as he looks over at the two mechs, "Have something to say?"" Skywarp shakes his head, although he doesn't even try to suppress the occasional snicker. Starscream snaps a look at his trine mates. "What’s so funny?" "Nothing!" Skywarp singsongs. Thundercracker stares at Skywarp as if to ask him the same thing, though his expression also has a hint of 'Now look what you've done, Smeghead!' to it. Shockwave comments drolly, "Perhaps this is why the project isn't completed. My suggestion is to lock your lab." Starscream twitches a wing as he considers the fact that perhaps Shockwave is right. He gives Skywarp a mean look, "NO I have one better. Skywarp I need more scans of the Acid Storm." Skywarp pushes off the wall. "Finally, an excuse to get OUT of here." He heads for the door, jumping into the open wind shaft and transforming with a whirr to disappear from sight. "What kind of scans did you want again? Shockwave's optic flickers a moment. But has nothing to say. Though he sticks around to see what is reported in, since he's just nosy like that. Starscream tries to stop Skywarp but before he can even get a word out the porter is gone. Both wings twitch irritably and he looks at Shockwave. "What?" sure the space gun didn’t say anything but the Air Commander is willing to bet he does. Shockwave lifts his head slightly at the question. "Good luck with finishing your projects, Starscream." is offered. Whether or not he meant it though... Thundercracker just stands there for a moment with a blank ? expression focused on where Skywarp had just been standing. The heck? He finally recovers and looks over at the other two. "So, um..." Starscream gives a slight nod at Shockwave.. really a fake formality of sorts. Then he looks at Thundercracker. "You can help me..." he motions to the table and one of the other computers that is displaying different information regarding the research into the origin of the acid rain storms Shockwave stands there to observe a few moments. Then turns to head out of the lab. Thundercracker ohs at Starscream and walks over to the table, hoping it looks like he knows where he's going. 'Cause the only thing worse than Shocky is an angry Shocky. He pokes a few buttons on one computer to change the display to something else. Yeah, that was convincing. ... right? "Okay, so I'm here? What do you want me to scan?" "I’m feeding you instructions for the adjustments I need you to make to your sensor array to rescan the entire storm cloud." Category:Logs Category:2011 LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Shockwave's Logs Category:Acid Rain TP